


Underestimation

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowmere is a valuable ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2438.html?thread=5435782#t5435782) at skyrimkinkmeme.

" _YOL_..."

The Dragonborn dove behind a bush, for all the cover it gave her. She tried to cast a ward, any, but it failed inches from her fingers. As if it would have really blocked this dragon's  _thu'um_. Foolish to try.

"... _TOOR SHUL_!"

She pulled her knees up close to her elbows and curled in on herself as the flames seared the air inches from her back. Her armor may have been poison-resistant, but it could still melt right into her skin.

A shrill whinny rang out. The flames arced away, thanks to a shift in focus, and the Dragonborn's heart leapt to her throat. Forgetting her wounds, she lurched to her feet.

The dragon rose, too, to take flight. One flap of its wings and the Dragonborn almost fell back down.

Though it was hard to navigate a ground that was pitching and rolling worse than the stormiest of seas, she staggered over to Shadowmere. The horse's head was tipped back-- eyes on the prize, smarter than her. "You fool," the Dragonborn said with breath she didn't quite have. She'd left the horse some ways back on the road. She fished through her pockets in the hopes of finding a healing potion. Surely she had the sense to keep an extra even when shuttling valuables from Windstad Manor to Solitude? Surely? Thank the divines, she had a minor one. It'd have to do. She guzzled it down, while ignoring the way Shadowmere spared a brief glance at her. The horse knew which of them  _really_  was the fool.

When the dragon rumbled, the sound skittered across the snow like the first echoes of a storm. The beast hovered above them. All of its scales gleamed green under the aurora.

Thinking of thunder and picturing its brother was enough for the Dragonborn to harness what little magicka she'd regained. She launched white-hot streaks of lightning at the beast's underbelly and followed up with her own fire breath. The dragon dropped back onto the ground with its wings tucked close to its body. Shadowmere wasted no time in rearing and striking the side of its face. This was why the Dragonborn had learned to keep her horses far from the battlefield; they were too bold and the Dragonborn couldn't bring herself to tan horse hides. 

As she was feeling magicka return to her fingertips, she hit the dragon with another bolt. Perhaps she could hop onto Shadowmere's back, race in the direction of home, buy them some time-- as if it was possible to read her thoughts, the horse shrieked with fury and brought a hoof down on the dragon's skull with a mighty crack.

Scarcely aware of the light and energy that coursed through her in the moments that followed, the Dragonborn stared at Shadowmere and Shadowmere stared right back.

The Dragonborn cast some Healing Hands, but Shadowmere's ears pinned themselves flat. "No?" The horse didn't seem to appreciate the gesture. The Dragonborn patted Shadowmere's withers as she felt along the horse's legs and barrel. She felt no gashes, burns, or charred skin.

Come to think of it, any time she summoned Lucien Lachance, he always greeted this horse warmly. Little wonder why.


End file.
